Kagome, is that you?
by SakuraTannaTakashi
Summary: *OLD,LIKE JESUS OLD, FIRST STORY, KIND OF REWRITTEN A BIT BUT SUCKS,DONT YOU DARE READ THIS*Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends as kids until Kagome because of her stepfather she ran away now it's six years later and kagome is back with her best friends Are there new feelings?It's finish! KagXInu and some RinXSessh SanXMir too!
1. Kagome

**Me: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters, but I watch the show doesn't that count?**

**Everyone:NO!**

**Me:Of course.**

**Everone and me: Read and review!**

**Chapter 1**

_"Inuyasha ! " said a 9 year old little girl crying "What is it Kagome?" Said a 10 year old sliver haired boy with dog ears. "I'm running away from home I wanted to tell you good bye" said the girl "What? Why?" "Because I hate living with my father he is so mean to me please understand Inuyasha I will be back in a few years I wanted to give you this to remember me by" said Kagome as she held up a black and silver necklace (like the one he wears on the show) Then she turned "Wait a minute Kagome I'll be back" said Inuyasha as he ran inside. Then there was a crash and a loud thud , then he came out with a shell like necklace with a pink pearl in the middle (like the Shikon No Tama) "It's Beautiful Inuyasha thank you good bye!" and with that she ran off crying never to be found again not until today._

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up! We're here!" said a tall 16 year old brown headed girl.

"What is it Sango? Did you say "We're here"?"said a drowsy 15 year old black headed girl.

"Yes I did now get your lazy butt up!" said Sango

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up ! So this is where we're going to live for high school?" asked Kagome" it reminds me of my childhood"

"Well you said you would be happy if we lived here Kagome how do you know he is still here what if he moved away ? or died thanks to hunters ? or or ..." Sango said before interturrpted

"Of course he'll be here ! I told him I would be back in a few years!"Kagome yelled at Sango

"Well that was over 6 years ago, Kagome he probably forgot and left " Sango said " And YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL! "

"Maybe your right but I still think he's here." Kagome said softly "okay let's unpack the stuff okay?" " Fine" Kagome said as opened the trunk "and I think Rin is still asleep.

_Across the street in the big white house_

"Inuyasha Throw the god damn ball already!" said a 19 year old tall angry demon

"Yeah Inuyasha what are waiting for? Are you waiting for me to suck you up in my wind tunnel?" said a 17 year old monk.

"Just shut the fuck up there is two new scents here and one old that seems familiar, and Sesshomaru your tail is turning spikey . . . again" said the half demon with sliver hair (_our favorite charter!)_

"Inuyasha the reason why is because you won't throw fucking ball! So throw it already before Shippo tackles you!" Sesshomaru yelled

"Alright go long!"Inuyasha yelled. " Ha! I caught you stupid foot-Ahhhh!" said a little fox demon flying across the yard toward the house through the window

_Crash!_

"Shippo you idiot! You broke the window!"Inuyasha screeched

"Let's check on him _then_ we'll yell at him."Miroku said calmly.

"How can you say that so calmly ,you idiot, he broke the window don't you know how much it will cost to fix it?"Inuyasha yelled at Miroku.

"Come on ,you children, let's make sure he's alright"said Sesshomaru as he ran inside.

"Fine"said Inuyasha and Mirkou at the same time as they ran inside after him.

**Author's note: Redid it! Hope you like it! :D**

**R&R**

**See ya later Alligator!**


	2. High School Sucks

**Me: Okay I don't own Inuyasha just don't hurt me!**

**People: **_Throws food at me._

**Me: I said don't hurt me! **

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW!**

_**High School Sucks**_

_First day and the after Shippo arguing and yelling._

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up you lazy bag of sand today is the first day of school!"Sango yelled."You too Rin!"

"Leave me alone, Sango! School is tomorrow!" Kagome yelled back.

"Sometimes I think I'm the smart one. Today is Monday! Rin, get up if you want to be the first one in the shower!"Sango yelled.

Kagome and Rin jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom with Sango pulling ahead. Kagome ran into the bathroom locked the door and started turning on the water for her shower. She looked at her watch

'_5:30 Who wakes up at 5:30 in the morning?' _She thought then smiled, '_Us of course. Who else?' _Then her eyes got watery while took off her clothes '_Inuyasha He used to wake me up at this time for school too. I miss him so much! Inuyasha Where are you? Are you alright?'_

As she stepped in the shower she look at the window and she thought she saw a sliver hair._ 'Why would there be sliver unless . . .Inuyasha.'_ She shook her head

_'No, maybe I just imagined it. I just miss him so much that I thought I_ saw _him. __Yeah that's it I rememeber he use to check up on me at that window when we were kids so maybe I thought he was there. He check on me because he didn't want me to get hurt by demons. Demons and Humans used to hate each other back then but not me and Inuyasha we liked each other a lot Not love. Liked.'_

_(Inuyasha's point of view)_

_'Oh my god I was right. That is Kagome! And WOW She's hot. Thank God I left before she saw me ! Or else she would've killed me! I missed her so much I never left here expect when I dated her cousin Kikyo Man! She was such a bitch. She still thinks I love her. Yuck! I hate Kikyo.' _Inuyasha thought as he gazed into the window again and saw that the necklace.

_'I can't believe it! She still has that necklace I gave her just like I have her necklace she gave me!' _He thought as pulled out the necklace she gave him and gazed at it for 15 whole minutes until he heard a crash the a girl's scream. He ran to the window only to find . . . . . a demon.

**Author's note: I love hangover's and I'm very fast at this! Also Review please! Share with your friends ! Share with your neighborhood Hobos ! Just Share this story with everyone See ya later Alligator**


	3. High School Sucks 2

**Me: Okay sorry I haven't been writing the story in a while I have school and I'm on the Swim Team so back off and I don't own Inuyasha there I said it just don't kill me!**

**Everyone: Throws knifes and bricks**

**Me: Knifes and Bricks really come on guys also OWWWWWW man that hurt! (being rush to the hospital ) **

**Everyone together: Read and Review**

**High School Suck 2**

Inuyasha ran to the window and saw a . . . . . a demon

_What the F*** is going on? _Inuyasha thought._ Man I can't go in there cause then I'll get hurt __**after**__ saving Kagome and seeing her naked. I know What to do! _Inuyasha ran to the door and rang the door bell as he pulled his hood over face. Sango answered the door."Yes?" "Hello I'm one of your neighbors and I was out for a jog when I heard a scream coming from that window over there" Inuyasha said as he pointed to the window " Is everything alright." "Well I'll check. Thank you for telling me!" Sango said as she ran to where the bathroom is and closed the door. Inuyasha ran back to the window to see what's happening. What he saw shocked him as if he saw a fat woman naked. _What the F***?_He thought. The demon was dead on the ground next to it was Kagome covered up in a towel .She was picking out some glass bits that had went into her legs when the shower glass door had shattered. She didn't look scared or sad. She looked calm while she worked and washed the blood off of her legs . Sango came in and she was shocked. Then she started yelling "WHAT HAPPENED WHAT HAPPENED?" Kagome explained and asked how she knew she was in trouble because the walls were sound proof. Sango started telling Kagome about Inuyasha somewhat. Kagome smiled and said" I told you he was here" She started to blush madly as she realized he might of seen her naked." Oh my f****** god Inuyasha might of saw me naked. Crap!" Kagome said as she started to look like she might of saw Inuyasha in the window as a ghost. " Now Kagome the man said he was jogging and he heard you scream that's all." said Sango smoothly as Rin entered the bathroom with a worried look on her face . Inuyasha went back home with a smile on his face._ She's back and she knew I was here. I'm glad. _He thought. He went into his house up into his room to get ready for school. He would have a great year with Kagome around or so he thought.

Kagome came to school looking great. She was wearing a rainbow like shirt with a tiger on the front and it was sleeveless and a short blue skirt that was above her knees. Inuyasha looked awesome too. Inuyasha was wearing a blood red hoody with no sleeves on and a striped short-sleeve shirt under it and Blue jeans with holes in the knees. As he walked down the hallways looking for Kagome He bumped into someone. The boy said "Watch where you're going mutt face" The the boys started to wrestle. A scream was heard. _Shit_ Inuyasha thought as her started to get up to leave and then a 17 year old girl ran up to him._ Shit!_ _She's here! ___**Author's note: Reveiw people See ya later Alligator**


	4. Kikyo is here!

**Me: I've been getting awesome reviews from great people I'll keep working on this! I do not own inuyasha okay? Leave me alone!**

**Everyone: Walks around me for hours even walks into the bathroom.**

**Me: EEEEEEEEK GET OUT PERVERTS!(goes into the corner)( shivers)****help me please**

**Everyone: Read and Reveiw.**

"Inu-baby!"yelled a girl that looked a little like Kagome."S***! She's here!"Inuyasha screamed."Help Miroku! Sesshomaru! God d*** it! Help me! I rather be stabbed to death and die. I swear to God! Help me!" Kagome look over to where the girl was and screamed "**COUSIN KIKYO IS THAT YOU?"** "Kagome? Kagome!" yelled the girl named Kikyo. She let go of Inuyasha and ran over Kagome and hug her and nearly squeezed her to death "Ki. . . kyo you . . . kill . . .ing . . .me . . .st . . .op . . .it . . .ple . . .ase" Kagome stamered. Kikyo let go as Kagome panted. " I can't belive you're here Oh my God and sorry! I want you to meet my boyfr . . . um where did he go?"Kikyo said as she pointed to the spot where Inuyasha used to be." I have a question Kikyo if he was your boyfriend why was he screaming "Help Me! Help Me Get me from her"?"Um I don't really know but he does it all the time No worries!"said Kikyo cheerfully. The boy who Inuyasha fought was love stuck when he looked at Kagome. He had never saw a more beatiful girl in all his life. And he wanted to make her his so badly. He thought _She will be my mate very soon I just have to woo her_. He started to get up when he was struck in the head and saw a flash of red and sliver." S*** I missed him." the man said who was named Kouga." Baby is that you?" Kikyo yelled."Who are you talking to you, wench?" Kouga yelled back."Never mind Kouga! Shoot I thought that was him." "Um Kikyo what is his name?" Kagome asked." First you'll meet him _then_ I'll tell you his name but . . ."Kikyo answered" but you have keep your hands to yourself because he's _**mine**_" Okay! Okay! I understand." said Kagome as she laughed neveoulsy."I want you to meet my friends. Come on ! Follow me!" Kagome started to run towards her friends when a hand on her shoulder stopped her."Huh?"Kagome asked as she turned around. She saw the most beatiful golden eyes, silky long sliver hair, and a cute pair of dog ears. Then she heard a scream that said" BABY!" The boy who stopped Kagome said "S*** Meet me by the God tree at 3" and with that he was gone. Kikyo ran over to Kagome who was not moving . "Kagome are you okay ? That was my boyfriend!" Kikyo said " Oh my god I missed him" "_**That's **_your boyfriend?"Kagome yelled" He's adorable! He's so kwaii !" (Kwaii means cute)"I'm proud of you!" "You sound like my mother" Kikyo said" and I know!"

**Later that day at 3**

_Where is she I told her to meet me here at 3 pm today!_ Inuyasha thought annoyed then he smelled her _Finally!_ He smiled as he saw her walk towards the tree. " Hello Is anyone here? I was told to be here" Kagome beatiful voice rang. She was wearing it. _The Necklace! She still has it!_ Inuyasha thought happily as he pulled his necklace to show who he was. He jumped off the tree onto the ground._ Touchdown!_ Kagome was startled when he dropped out of the tree." Kagome, is that you? Is that really you?" Inuyasha asked with some tears in his eyes. Kagome's eyes widen "Inu . . .Inuyasha?" Kagome said as ran toward Inuyasha to hug him" Kagome I thought I would never see you again" Inuyasha said as she hugged him." Inuyasha I told you I would be back." Kagome said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. " I missed you so much I tried to come back sooner but . . ."her voice trailed off "It's okay You're here now and that matters" Inuyasha whispered to her. All of sudden they heard a girl scream "INUYASHA!" "Ah S***! Kagome listen to me I am **not** Kikyo's boyfriend I repeat I am **not** her boyfriend okay? I gotta go before that B**** catches me See ya later come to my house later." And with that he was off. Kikyo ran over and screamed "**WHY WERE YOU HUGGING **_**MY **_**BOYFRIEND?**" "Kikyo calm down listen to me for a minute Inuyasha was my best friend when were kids and I came over here and he was here so we hugged because we missed each other Also he's not your boyfriend."Kagome explained " And how do you this ? Hmmmm?" "Because he said so" " Oh." Kikyo said sadly. "I'm so sorry Kikyo but maybe you can ask him if he wants to be friends instead?" Kagome said hopefully. Kikyo started sobbing. "Kikyo come on let's go to my house and talk about okay?" Kagome said as she led Kikyo to her house." *sniff* Okay "

**Author's note: Well yall wanted a longer chapter here it is See Ya Later Alligator.**


	5. Kagome meets Shippo!

**Me: Okay I've gotten some awesome reviews from people and today I going to name some them They are Kenai and HazelxEyes! They were the 2 first people to Review my story! I was very happy of their reviews ! Thanks for reviews you guys! You're awesome! And For the first time you can hear Rin talk! Also I do own Inuyasha!**

**Everyone: Liar!**

**Me: Your right I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Everyone: Better (throws rocks but miss)**

**Me: Ha! I'm Faster now so Ha! Also I want to thank all the people who inspired me to write this Thank you Hanna Moore, Matthew Smith(my brother),The Inuyasha Characters, And Anime. Thanks everyone and also When road gets ruff keep going cause at the end of each road is a prize. And follow your heart and your dreams. Enjoy this chapter!**

_**At Kagome's house**_

"I still can't belive that you and Inuyasha were best friends when you were kids!" Kikyo said sadly as sipped her drink "I mean he is hanyo and he's sweet but still." "Well when we were kids I was endanger a lot because of us being friends but he would always would save me and now demons and humans are more friends than they were before but there are still some bad demons around who intend on killing _**all**_ humans so they can rule the world instead of us that's why they are still some demons hunters to prevent that from happening Sango is one of them" Kagome explained" besides you and Inuyasha and you were boyfriend and girlfriend too." "Yeah my brother Kohaku was recently taken by a powerful demon named Naraku to become his slave. He said that Kohaku would be the only human left in the world ."Sango said sadly. "I'm so sorry I didn't know" Kikyo said looking very worried and sad."It's okay I happy Kagome has more friends than me and Rin around here!" Sango said happily " Shut up you know she loves us!" Rin yelled " I swear to god." "I know that, silly! I'm just glad she has more friends!" Sango chuckled "Grrrrrrr..." Rin growled " Oh my God is it that time already! I have to go! Bye everyone! Nice meeting you!" yelled Kikyo as she ran out the door " Bye Kikyo! You too!" the girls yelled. "Well I'm going for a walk! See ya later!" Kagome said as walked out the door." Bye!"

_**Inuyasha's house**_

Kagome knocked on the door loudly. She did her and Inuyasha's secret knock. She heard a _Bang! Crash! Bang!_ Inuyasha came to the door panting and Sesshomaru yelling at him from another room . _3 2 1 _Kagome thought. " Shut up the h*** Sesshomaru!" _Knew it!_ " Hey Kagome What's up?" Inuyasha panted. " I like to ask you same thing." " Why?" " Um Nvm." "Kagome? Kagome is that you?" yelled Miroku," how I missed you so!" Miroku gave her a big hug, then Kagome felt something on her butt. _SLAP!_ " MIROKU! YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha started cussing like crazy at Miroku while Kagome gave Sesshomaru a hug he when entered the room. " Um, Kagome what happened between them?" "Miroku groped me" "Hold on a second k?" Seshomaru went up behind Miroku and tackled him and started cussing words Kagome never heard of. "Um? Wow! I did not know some of those words even were around!" Kagome said. "Kagome, Let me give a tour of the hou... " Inuyasha started to say. " Inuyasha I Know this place like the back of my hand no tour okay?" Kagome said. Inuyasha gave her his Know-it-all look. Kagome shurrged it off. " Inuyasha I want to see your room Miroku's some what and Sesshomaru's too!" " Inuyasha!" A voice yelled. A little boy with red hair and a fox like tail walked up to Kagome. " Inuyasha who is this? A new girlfriend?" the little boy. Inuyasha and Kagome started to blush madly. "No way!" Kagome and Inuyasha said a the same time " Kagome this is Shippo we found him in a cardboard box on a street. At first we were going to put him a Home but instead we decided to keep him Shippo this is Kagome a childhood friend of mine Do not bite her like the _last time_ someone came over." Inuyasha explained "Nice to meet you Shippo" Kagome said as she crouched down to close to his size. " HI! You're pretty!" Shippo said as he jumped into her lap giggling. "Shippo!" "Inuyasha calm down it was just a complaint" Kagome said as she played with Shippo. "Well... Uh... Um..." " Jealous Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome sighed. _3... 2... 1!_ Inuyasha exploded. _Bingo!_ Shippo asked Kagome if she wanted him show her his room. She nodded. She followed Shippo to his room. His room was Inuyasha old bedroom as kid. It had tons of toys in it, some of them Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's old toys, some of them brand new, some look as if they were bought today! _They are spoiling this kid like...like ... it was chirstmas and he was on the very top of Santa's good list! "_Oh my god! That is a lot of toys!" "Yep I _always_ get a new toy everyday!" " Shippo I'll be right back okay?" "Alright, Kagome!" Kagome walks out of the room." INUYASHA!" "What is it Kagome?" "Come Here! Now!" " What?" " You're spoiling this kid like it was Chirstmas and he was on the very top of the good list! I mean what were you thinking? When the kid gets older he going to say to a very pretty woman " Come to bed with me now" and of course she'll say no and _Bam!_ he'll start crying right then and there and make a complete fool of himself! Do you that to happened to Shippo? No you want to grow up to become a sucsessful young man right? Of course! Well?" A awkward silence. "Well?" "Of course I do your right Kagome but one thing though." "Huh? What is it?" "We didn't give him these toys." " _**WHAT?**_" "He goes and _begs_ for a toy outside once a day" "Why didn't you stop him?" " Because he would do it when we're not here." "Wow!" "Yep We told him to stop but he continues to do it so we let him do it because he wouldn't stop it." Here's idea follow me!" "Okay"

**Author's note: What is Kagome's idea? Why did Kikyo have to leave? What for the next Chapter! See ya later Alligator!**


	6. Kagome's Kidnapper!

**Me: I'm SO sorry everyone. I was grounded for a whole week! But! Guess what? I'm still grounded! but my parents are out of town for the whole week! So they don't know that I'm typing! Haha Idiots! I don't own Inuyasha. Leave me alone butt holes!**

**Everyone: You little s** of a b**** m**** f***** a******!1**

**Me: Well you don't need to cuss! also I'm only 15! Get use to it!**

Inuyasha and Kagome went to Kagome's house. " Kagome? Why we going to your house for Shippo's begging problem?" " Shut up! You baka !" (Baka means Idiot Duh!) Inuyasha stepped back a little when she said that. _Wow she's mad now. I've seen her mad before but not like this! I like that in girl. Feisty but sweet. _Inuyasha started to get a sly like expression at that thought._ She is so cute when she's mad. Cool I made a new excuse for guys when their girlfriends are mad them!( F.Y.I Inuyasha has invented a new pick up line!)_ Kagome looked over at Inuyasha to see his expression. Then she looked down a little to see a well muscular chest, she started to blush and quickly looked away._ He's so . . . so buff!_ She shooked her head._ No no no no he's my friend nothing more than that!_ She looked again expect further down._ Oh my god he has 6 pack! No wait 12. Oh I can't tell with his shirt on! Should I ask him? No way! I'll find out soon enough. Maybe I can start up a conversation with him! Yeah that should get my mind off it. _She started to turn towards him but tripped. " Kagome ! Watch out!" Inuyasha yelled as he caught her in bridal style somehow. " Huh?" " Kagome are you okay?" Yeah thanks Inuyasha" Kagome said as she started blushing. " Inuyasha Is that Miroku looking out the window at your place? With binculars ? Oh my God I realized that I'm wearing a short skirt! Inuyasha remember when we were kids i would yell commands at you? Here's one. Sic' em!" Gladly!" Inuyasha put Kagome down And ran over to his house so fast that Kagome saw some flames after him. She heard cussing, punches, screaming, crying, kicks and also a girl like scream. Inuyasha came back with Miroku's staff." Can I bury this in your yard?" " Be my guest" Inuyasha started digging when they heard a girl scream not Miroku's , Not Sango's Not Rin's Not Seshomaru's. " That sounded like Kikyo! " Kikyo lives on this block?" Yep!" " We should check up on her!" Kagome climDed on to Inuyasha's back. He ran across several lawns until they reach Kikyo's house. They heard another scream "_**MOOORRRREEEE PPPPLLLEEAASSSE!"**_ Kagome pounded hard on the door yelling " KIKYO ARE YOU OKAY? IT'S KAGOME AND INUYASHA!" They heard a loud thud and the sound of running feet. Kikyo dressed in silky night own that barely went over her thighs opened the door. Her face was dark red and sweaty. Inuyasha's nose twitched._ She smells like she just had sex with that b****** Naraku . " _Kikyo are you okay We heard you scream!" " Yes I'm loveling fine so don't worry. go home please" 'Kikyo who was at the door? Is it that retarded hanayo Inuyasha?" a voice called " Kikyo who just called me a retard and I'm going to kill him tomorrow and why are you in a night gown at 3pm and you smell like you were having sex or something" " Um it's a friend of mine and he just doesn't like you because he has a crush on me and you had me before so I'm telling him why and he came when I was going to a nap and that one question I will not answer." Kikyo said with a longing look on her face. All of a sudden they heard some foot steps and a man in a black robe started to walk down the stairs. _Who is that? And why am I suddenly attracted to him?_ Kagome thought as the man came closer and saw Kagome and his eyes danced. _Wow Who is that ? She will be my next girl after I'm done with Kikyo. Time to work my hyphotis spell once I cast it on her she'll beg me to go bed with her and I will make sure she'll leave that hanyo thing and stay with me. Hehehe._ Naraku thought with a smile planted on his face. As soon as came to door he started to cast his spell . But before a second later Kagome was gone. " What the f-?" "Inuyasha!" "Shush my dear you do not need that thing to protect you!" Inuyasha looked around and saw a man holding his Kagome in bridal style on the roof. _Wait my Kagome? ah f*** it_ " Get down here you mother f***** a*****!" "Inuyasha listen to me I'm on a roof and the man is holding me and could drop me and you think it's a good idea call the man names?" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha " Well well my dear you seem to be very smart but don't worry I won't drop you no matter what I promise." the wolf demon man said "Well that's good but could put me down on the ground because I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!"Kagome screamed." Shush I am going to free you of that ugly thing so shush Goodbye Inuyasha! Oh by the way I am Kouga" he said and with that he was gone with Kagome. " Kagome! Bye Kikyo! I'll see you tomorrow and Naraku you are so dead tomorrow Bye!" Inuyasha said and left. " Bye Inuyasha! Now that they're gone let's finish shall we?" Kikyo said in a flirty voice. " We shall" Naraku picked up Kikyo and closed the door and went up stairs.

**At Kouga's Place**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome kept screaming" Shush My dear He can't hear you _yet_" Kouga said "Now shall we get started ?" " With what?" Kagome said in a shaky voice "To make you my wife of course" _**"**__**WHAT?**__** INUYASHA HELP ME YOU STUIPD DOG!"**_ Kagome screamed as loud as she could. " Kagome? Will you shut up I'm right here!" Inuyasha said as he entered the room. "Thank God!" "Hehe Inuyasha I see you have a lot interest in this girl. Do you want to have her as much as me ?" " Huh? No no way! Kagome and I were friends when we were younger Get Out Of My Way!" Inuyasha yelled as he blushed. Kagome was blushing too. "Ah I see so you won't mind if I do this?" Kouga walked to Kagome and planted a kiss on her cheek. " Now you've done it Kouga Inuyasha won't let _anyone_ touch me . The last person who did that well get the picture out of my pocket. " Kouga took a picture out and is eyes widen. " And that was just when he was 3 !" In the picture was a pile of ashes next to it was Inuyasha holding Kagome. Kagome looked scared in the picture and Inuyasha looked proud. " Oh my god. He did that?" Kouga asked " Yep!" Right then and there Kouga was thrown back with a black eye. " That is what you get for doing that to Kagome and stay away from her your weak as a human no offense Kagome" " None taken Come on Let's go I'm getting cold in here" Kagome climbed on to Inuyasha's back and they were off. By the time they got to Kagome's house the sun setting. " Well I see you later Kagome!" Inuyasha wait!" What?" Kagome leaned in on to Inuyasha face and kissed his cheek. "!" Inuyasha started to blush as madly as Kagome. " W-What was that for?" "For saving me! Oh hold I'll right back!" Kagome ran into her house and came back with a baby gate. "Put this in the door way that leads to the front door and bam! he can't go outside anymore. Bye Inuyasha!" Kagome planted another kiss on Inuyasha cheek expect it was on the other. " uh- Bye!" Kagome went into her house _Oh my god she kissed she really kissed me! I can't wait to the guys to prove I can get a kiss from someone else! _Inuyasha thought as he ran to his house holding his cheek.

**Author's note: I Hoped you liked it Review please! See you later Alligator!**


	7. A Dance to Remember

**Me: Okay I only have 3 days to do chapters so I don't have enough time! Listen to me yall if one of dads are a poilce man please make him check Newberry Academy for anything I don't care! Just to get me out of school for a day! If you really want a new Chapter you have to do it. Make up something I don't care just make me get out of school! I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Everyone: Tickles me with no mercy.**

**Me: Okay HAHA I Haha! get it!**

**Everyone: Read and Review!**

_At Inuyasha's House_

" Hey Sesshomaru guess what!" Inuyasha said " What is it ?" " Kagome kissed me! Ha I told you I could get her to kiss me pay up!" "What? No she didn't you liar!" Oh yeah? Smell my cheek!" Sesshomaru smelled Inuyasha's cheek " Damn your right here" Sesshomaru hands Inuyasha $20 " Well I'm going to bed Night!" " Inuyasha where's my staff?" Miroku asked " Oh I buried it somewhere in this neighborhood!" "_Again?"_ "Yes again because you looked at Kagome's underwear!" " What!" " Did you have to say in front of Sesshomaru?" " Yes I did Good Night and Good Luck!" Inuyasha watch Sesshomru wrestle Miroku down to the ground while muttering cuss words at him for a minute then Inuyasha went up stairs took a shower then put some boxer shorts on and climbed into bed. _Kagome really kissed me . I can't believe it! _"Believe it!" said a weird man Boom! _Stupid dude keeps doing that every time someone says or thinks believe it! " Believe it!" _he said again Boom!_ You have shoot him to make him shut up then he disappears later. Maybe its time to tell Kagome how I feel about her! No way! Not now! I'll wait until she kisses me on the lips then I will tell her._ Inuyasha slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about Kagome.

_At Kagome's house after she kissed him _

" Hey Kagome how was your walk?" Sango asked "It was alright I guess." Kagome answered" Oh ? Well you took like 5 hours!" Well okay I didn't go on walk " " Well Where did you go then?" Kagome told Sango her whole day which took up 1 hour. " Also I already ate" Kagome added " You kissed Inuyasha! " Sango it was a thank you! and it wasn't on the lips it was on the cheek!" " Grrrrrrrr! I don't like that Kikyo! She seems to be hiding something!" Rin growled " Calm down Rin She's my cousin! Lighten up! Jeez!" Kagome sighed " Fine but I don't trust her!" Rin yelled " I'm going to bed!" " Same here I had a long day!" Kagome said sleeply. She went to her room took a shower and put on a long white night gown . She started brushing her hair when she thought of Inuyasha. _Inuyash would brush my hair for me then I would brush his! So that way we both would have our hair brushed! _There was knock on her window she looked and she saw Inuyasha smiling at her. She smiled back and opened her window so he could come through . "What is it Inuyasha I was about to go to sleep!" Kagome asked trying to sound annoyed " Oh I just remembered that I forgot to brush your hair!" he grabbed the brush and started to brush her long black ebony hair. " Inuyasha you did not come all the way here just to brush my hair?" "Also I wanted ask Me Lady if she wanted to dance with me?" ( Inuyasha used to call Kagome Me Lady , My Lady, or Lady Kagome) " Why of course Sir Inuyasha! I would be honored!" Kagome said ( Same thing) Inuyasha pick up Kagome in bridal style and carried her outside through the window into his backyard. Then all of a sudden there was music. " How?" Kagome started to asked "Shush let us dance!" Inuyasha and Kagome danced gracefully all around the backyard til Midnight when Kagome fell asleep while dancing slowly with Inuyasha . He picked her up again in bridal style and carried her home. He slipped through the window again and laid her down on her bed and covered her with the blankets. He looked at her. He looked closer and closer til' Inuyasha was nearly touching Kagome's. Then he touched her lips with his all of a sudden he was in wonderland then he snapped out of it when he heard a door slamed. He left kagome's room closed the window and went to bed thinking about what happened. 

**Author's note: I hoped you like it! Review please! See ya later Alligator! **


	8. Kagome and Inuyasha's first kiss!

**Me: Hey yall Listen I need your help! The chapter after this is going to be hard! I need ideas! Review and tell me your ideas. Anything I don't care! Fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha? Anything! I don't own Inuyasha! Leave me alone!**

**Everyone: Somehow gets Miruko comes into my room and feels my butt!**

**Me: Ahh! (slaps Miroku) you pervert! Hey that's an idea! Ha! I got idea thanks Miroku!**

**Miroku: No Problem Cici! (Falls on the floor)**

**Everyone: Read and Review**

_At school!_

" Yawn I never been this tired Naruku but I know why!" Kikyo told Naruku (Yuck!) " Have you seen Inuyasha yet? He said he would beat you up even though it's not true! You'll beat him up easily!" " I know and there he is with Kagome was it?" Naruku pointed at the end of school yard . Kagome was getting off Inuyasha's back while Inuyasha took the books Kagome was holding. Kagome had a confused look and Inuyasha said some words they couldn't hear and she started to blush. They walk past them without a glance and they started talking about what happened last night in low voices. Kikyo heard the word "Dance" and "Beautiful" "Naruku? Was there a dance last night?" "No? Why?" "Just curios" Kikyo and Naruku walked in to the school arm in arm. Naruku introduced Kikyo to his friends and each friend he whispered something Kikyo couldn't hear and his friend would nod ,look up and down at Kikyo, and nod again to Naruku and leave. Kikyo asked Naruku about it and he just said that he was telling how cute she was to them. Kikyo blushed but was supious but ignored it. Then Kikyo saw something that made her stop and drop her mouth wide open._ What the heck is Kagome doing to Inuyasha!_

_With Kagome and Inuyasha!_

"So was last night fun?" Inuyasha asked "No it was terrible! I was crying when you left because it was so bad!" Kagome answered being dramatic " Really? I thought you had fun!" Inuyasha pretended to cry. " Oh you know I had fun Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she slugged playfully him in the arm. " Ow! That hurt Kagome!" Inuyasha said trying to act hurt "Here I know what will make it better!" Kagome said. She stand on her tip toes and kissed Inuyasha's cheek and kept her post until she heard a familar voice "Kagome?" She looked towards the voice. There was shock on her face. She ran away from Inuyasha as fast as possible. Inuyasha stood his ground and was blushing so bad that it looked like a tomato. He started to wonder what made her stop kissing his cheek . He turned and saw a red angry face . It was Kikyo! " What were you doing with Kagome!" Kikyo yelled on top of lung so loud that everyone shutted up! " uh...um...n-nothing?" Inuyasha answered all of sudden Kagome appeared with a mask on like Dark Vador from Star Wars. She breathed heavily just like him and " Grab my hand if you want to live!" Inyasha grabbed her hand and made a ran for it they ran straight it the class. Locked the door behind them because everyone was already in there and Kikyo was beating hard on the yelling cuss words. Kadome took off the mask and fell on to the floor laughing her butt off so was Inuyasha. They laughed so hard that everyone in class started laughing at Kikyo because she couldn't get in! They were laughing so hard that the teacher started laughing too! Everyone was laughing so hard that they started crying! Finally everyone stopped laughing and the teacher gave Inuyasha and Kagome a early let out! Inuyasha and Kagome hanged out under the big tree until everyone got out. When Kagome saw Kikyo come out she gave Inuyasha another kiss on the cheek! Then she heard a loud shrill like scream that said "_**KAGOME!"**_ "Come on Inuyasha let's go home!" Kagome climbed onto Inuyasha back and they were off. With Kikyo right on they're tail! They ran into Inuyasha's house and locked the door behind them .They ran upstairs into Inuyasha's room waiting until Kikyo left. "Oh Kagome I forgot!" Inuyasha went into his closet and pulled out colorfully wrapped present. "Happy Birthday!" " Oh I glad you remembered! Thank you! I love you!" Kagome took the present from the blushing Inuyasha and ripped it opened. She pulled out a long beautiful creamy white and pink drees! It was so long that when she held it in front of her it touched the floor! It was strapped less and so creamy and pink . It had sparkliey red designs that was shaped like hearts. "Inuyasha it's beautiful! I love it! Thank you so much!" Kagome jumped and gave Inuyasha a big long hug.

_From Kikyo's point of view!_

_I'm going to see what's going on in there! _*Puts ladder on Inuyasha's window sill* * Climbs the ladder* _What's going on Inuyasha just handed Kagome a present and its a dress? Oh right the prom is coming! What the? She Kissed my boyfriend! _

_Back at Inuyasha and Kagome!_

*Knock Knock* "Huh?" Kagome and Inuyasha said They looked over to the window and saw Kikyo! Kagome opened the window and pushed back the ladder. " Bye!" "Kagome really? Why did you do that? It could of really hurt her!" Inuyasha said "Oh it didn't hurt her! She always lands on her feet somehow!" "Oh okay. Also one more thing for your birthday Kagome!" "What?" This!" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and leaned in on her face and kissed her on the lips! _**INUYASHA! HOW DARE YOU KISS HER!"**_ Kikyo screamed loudly as she entered through the window. "Hey Kikyo guess what I made a cute new name for you!" Inuyasha said happily "What is it?" Kikyo asked "_**GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU STALKER!**_" Inuyasha screamed at Kikyo. Kikyo started to get tears in her eyes. "W-W-What did you say Inuyasha? " Kikyo said with her voice breaking "You are such a Stalker! You follow me everywhere! Leave me alone you g** d*** b**** stalker! You have Naruku! Leave me alone! He's your boyfriend! NOW GET OUT YOU B****!" Inuyasha yelled " FINE IF YOU ARE GOING TO BE LIKE THAT THEN- THEN WE'RE THROUGH!" " WE'VE BEEN THROUGH NOW GET OUT!" Kikyo left in a puddle of tears while Inuyasha's eyes started flashing red. "Um Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a small voice "WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled with eyes still turning red. Kagome was taken back with his eyes. They look like he could kill her he was so mad. Kagome stood up and walked slowly towards him. Then she stood up tall and kissed him on the lips and that calmed him down. Then they left and went to Kagome's house to talk to Sango and Rin for a while.

**Author's Note: Well ? What do think? Will Kikyo kill Kagome for kissing Inuyasha? Why was Naruku whispering to his friends? What's going happen next? Wait until the next chapter! Review please! See ya later Alligator!**


	9. Angel of Darkness and Brightness!

**Me: Oh I'm sorry! I've been so busy! Stuipd school! I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Everyone: You better be sorry! We were worried about you! *Everyone starts crying* How could you leave us hanging like that? We thought you were in a car accident and lost your memory of this fanfiction story!**

**Me: Please forgive me! I'll make this chapter extra long okay! **

**Everyone: *sniff* okay!**

**All: Read and Review!**

_Everyone's worst nightmare!_

_At school!_

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo yelled. " What do you want we-?" Kikyo ran up to Inuyasha and kissed him! " What the h***? Kikyo I hate you! What do you not get about that!" Oh I don't know I'm suddenly arattact to you!" She kissed him again this time longer. "Quit it!" "No!" _kiss kiss kiss kiss !_ "Will you f***** quit?" "Fine! I'm done! But one more!" "What no-" _**KISS**_! All of sudden he smelled someone crying. Kagome was talking to a teacher with tears in her eyes. He strained his ears to listen. "May I go home sir? I feeling like I'm about *sniff* t-to faint" Kagome croaked holding back some tears but not doing a very good job. "Hmm? Very well. We can't have you infect the whole school. Go home and rest" "Thank you sir!" Kagome ran out of the building crying. Everyone look at her as she passed them. Sango and Rin slipped past the teachers to follow her. " Kagome." Inuyasha whispered he glared at Kikyo who was holding back laughter. "You son of b**** mother f**** a****** piece of f***** bull s*** with a d**** in your mother f***** mouth !" Inuyasha yelled at Kikyo while holding on her shirt. " What did you do to Kagome You ba*****?" "Me? I didn't do a thing She might of been raped or something Just wait until after school to check on her she looks like she was going to kill!" even though Inuyasha cared so much for Kagome he thought it was a good idea to wait a bit before going home. " Inuyasha!" Sango yelled as she came up to him and slapped him then Kikyo. "What the h**** Sango ? What was that for?" Inuyasha yelled back. "For turning Kagome Emo!" Inuyasha heart stopped. "W-What did you say ?" "Kagome has turned Emo!" " Oh my God! This so F***** rich. Hahaha! ROFL!" Kikyo fell onto the floor laughing her butt. Inuyasha kicked it so hard that she went down the hall. " You a***** Kikyo!" Inuyasha ran start to Kagome's house and didn't even stop to open the door. He ran straight through every door that was in his way beside Kagome's, He stopped in front of that one. Sango gasped at the mess " I'll pay for that and fix it too" Inuyasha said He knocked on the door. He listen hard. He heard someone playing _Angel of Darkness._ Kagome opened the door. She was wearing black and red. She looked like she was griefing something. _Or someone. _"What is it Inuyasha ?"The song started to play._ Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness The world is in your hand. But I will fight until the end_. "What happened at school, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. _ Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness Don't follow your command But I will and I will stand! "_ How could you do that to me? How could you?" Kagome started to sob "Kagome?"_ When darkness falls Pain is all The Angel of Darkness will leave behind and I will . . . Fight! _ "I didn't do anything! Please Kagome tell me! What did I do to turn you emo?" _ The love is lost beauty and light have vanished from garden of delight! "_ You- You kissed Kikyo! You told me you hated her and then you started to kiss like - like she was the one!" _Dreams are gone midnight has come the darkness is our new kingdom!_ "I didn't kiss her like she was the one! She kissed me!"_ Angel of Darkness The world is in your hand But I will fight until the end! _" Really You looked like you were enjoying the kissing with your eyes closed! You are such a -a liar! A ba****!" Inuyasha was taken back with that one. _Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness Don't follow your command But I will fight and I will stand! _"Kagome how dare you! You know I rather be dead than enjoy kissing that b****!" _Hurt goes on deep in the night time to pray down on your knees you can't hide from the eternal light until my last breath I will fight (I will fight!) "_Really? Because you looked like you were in heaven! I can't believed I cared about you! I will never make that kinda mistake again!" _Now realise the stars they die darkness has fallen into paradise but we'll be strong and we will fight against the creatures of the night!_ " What do you mean by that! Kagome I don't seeing you like this ! I didn't kiss her on purpose! She lip raped me!" _Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness The world is in your hand but I will fight until the end! _ " Yeah right I want proof! Bring Kikyo here and I will ask her myself!" "Fine I'll be right back!" Inuyasha left and came back with Kikyo. _Angel of Darkness Angel of Darkness Don't follow your command But I will Fight and I will stand! _"Kikyo did you lip raped Inuyasha?" "No! He lip raped me!" The song ended. Kagome started crying sliently. Inuyasha hated when Kagome cried even though he couldn't here it. He exploded at Kikyo he threw her at the window and broke it. " Kagome?" Inuyasha said sternly Kagome didn't answer "Kagome." Inuyasha said again He looked at Kagome and she was looking through her closet. She found it. The dress he had given her wrapped in pink tissue paper with it she took off the necklace and put it on top of the dress. " Here" Kagome handed Inuyasha the dress and necklace " You can give this to Kikyo." Kagome again started to cry sliently "No." "Inuyasha please-" "No I wanted to buy you something special so I Gave you the dress and I wanted to give you something to remember me by so I gave you the necklace." "But if-" "Kagome listen to me those things aren't just stuff boys give to girls." Inuyasha sat down on Kagome's bed and he sighed " I was going to wait a little longer to tell you but i guess I have to tell you now don't I" Kagome nodded " I didn't buy the dress or the necklace. I-it was in the family treasure box. That dress is the same one my mother wore when she married my father so is the necklace." "Go on." Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha. "um Do you mind if discuss this at my place?" "Okay" Kagome got on to Inuyasha's back. They went into Inuyasha window and sat down on his bed. "My brother has the same dress and necklace in his stuff as well" "Inuyasha tell me why you gave these things to me if they were in your family?" Kagome asked "Um Well you see When a Inu male has um found a girl he um really likes he gives her these items and um well Oh f*** it They become mates." Inuyasha said quickly. Kagome fell off the bed. "WHAT?" " And when my dad married the other woman she was given a copy of these items and I was given the really ones." Kagome fainted. When she came to Inuyasha was fanning her. "Kagome are um you okay?" "Yeah." "One more thing." Inuyasha went into his closet and pulled out a box and opened it he looked through the box and found what he was looking for. A Red dimond incrusted rose with some green for the stem. It was beautiful. " I was waiting until I told you when you were 18 the marrige age To give it to you. I have to wait 2 more years." "Inuyasha why didn't you give it to Kikyo?" "Because I gave _**you**_ the necklace and when I did I couldn't get back and I was glad I didn't." "Inuyasha you really care about me? " Kagome voice was breaking. "Yes Kagome I care about you more than you think." Oh Inuyasha!" Kagome ran to hug him but was stopped when the door was opened It was Kikyo! "You slimy no good whore!" She pointed at Kagome then at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha I loved you What made you change your mind about me?" "Well let's see I've seen you cheat on me several times Even Kagome caught you having sex with Naruku. So that's why." "But I cared about you!" "Really then why did you have sex with him?" "Because he cast a spell on me!" "WHAT?" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time. "it's true he cast a spell on me cause he wanted me to sleep with him so he made me do all that stuff so that way you could break up with me! And then the spell wore off at last but he didn't cast another And I think he wants to cast a spell on Kagome!" " It's true!" Naraku said as he came through the window. "Now it's time!" Naraku's eyes danced all over Kagome's body and he whispered something and all of a sudden Kagome couldn't move! "Kagome!" Kikyo yelled "Get away from my little cousin you creep!" Kikyo tackled Naraku to the ground "You wouldn't do the same thing to her as you did to me! You made me lose every inch of my virginity! Thanks to your so called friends!" Naraku pulled Kikyo off him and felt Kagome's part where should not be touched. " YOU SICK BA*****!" Inuyasha slapped him and tackled him also. "Kikyo get Kagome out of here!" "Okay!" Kikyo picked her up and ran to Kagome's house as fast as possible. "NO ! My new girlfriend is getting away! " Naraku jumped through the roof and ran after her. Kikyo tripped and fell trying to protect Kagome. "Kagome hold on" Kikyo pressed something a pressure point on Kagome's neck hard and she unfroze. " Thanks Kikyo Wait his name is Naraku?" "Yeah?" "SANGO NARAKU IS HERE!" Sango came out with her hunter's outfit on. "Naraku you will die for capturing My brother! Rin I need help!" Rin came out with 2 large swords. "You shall die for taking him!" Rin yelled. Inuyasha yelled at his house "Sesshomaru! Miroku! Naraku touched Kagome's area!" "WHAT?" Sesshomaru came out with his claws glowing green and Miroku came with all of his paper things. "You will die!" The fight began . Naraku called all of his friends telling them they can chose a girl to "be" with . Kagome had gotten she and Kikyo's bow and arrows . " I will kill you Inuyasha!" Naraku said as he fought him "No you are going to die for what you did! You took Sango's brother, raped Kikyo, cast several spells, felt Kagome and trying to get her back! I'm surpired they haven't locked you up yet!" "Oh really take this!" Naraku tried to hit Inuyasha but missed. "Kagome what's wrong?" Kikyo asked "It getting harder to shoot the arrows." "Just keep going once Inuyasha kills Naraku or Sango will They all will run away. "Let's hope so it ends soon." Ow!" "Kagome!" Someone had hitted her with a knife it scraped her back. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled "I'm okay keep fighting Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled back as Kikyo knocked the s*** out of the man. "That right dog boy keep fighting for her." Naraku chuckled "Shut up!" All of sudden Naraku pulled out a big sword. "Die Inuyasha!" It went staright and went through Inuyasha's stomach. "Inuyasha? _**INUYASHA!**_" Kagome screamed as she dropped her weapons and ran over to him as he fell. "Inuyasha wake up! Please!" Kagome sobbed. "Your dog boy is no more Now your mine!" Naraku chuckled as he cast the spell. "No! I will never leave Inuyasha!" Kagome eyes turned bloody red and her outfit changed she was wearing a long black dress with red designs on it She had black wings on her back and a long black and red sword. There was also a red long ribbon that tied her hair up. The ribbon was very very long when it touched the ground it started to wave around her. "You have Unleashed my dark side You ba****!"Kagome said in a dark voice "You have harmed and raped many virgin woman! You have tried to me as well! You have killed my love! You took Sango's brother away from her, you took away Rin's virginty, put a spell on Kikyo, and have also tried to take away my virginty So now you must pay the price!" Kagome raised her sword and it shot a dark beam at Naraku who dodge it. "Ha you missed!" Kagome smiled. Everyone saw what she was doing. She shot more beams at Sango, Miroku, Rin, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha's body. They all started flying and rising very high. Then Kagome raised her sword again in the same spot. The hole opened a little and then she drew a square around Naraku and his friends with the hole. The hole opened more and Demons came out! They looked at Kagome who smiled. "Kill these men!" The demons nodded and attacked them. "You are finished you may leave!" The demons nodded again and went back into the hole. "Ha! You'll never kill me!" Kagome looked coldly at Naraku and again pointed her sword at him and cut his chest opened and went digging through his chest. "Ow OW OW! Quit it! It hurts! So bad!" Kagome again smirked at him and found what she was looking for. She pulled it out. In her hand was his heart! "Listen to me Naraku Your heart is very cold. Feel it." Naraku felt his heart and it was so cold it felt like ice. "You do not need this heart so I shall give it to one of the demons to eat." Kagome said a word and a small child demon came out of the hole. "Here is a heart I promised you. Nice and cold the way you like it." Kagome said as she kneel to give the child the heart. "Thank you Lady Kagome for feeding me" The young demon said "Your most welcome" The demon hurried back in to the hole and the hole disappeared . "No! My heart I need that to live!" Naraku screamed "Now its time for you next price! Give me Sango's brother!" "NO!" "Instead then I shall harvest your soul and it will be more painful!" "Fine! Kohaku Come forth!" All of a sudden Kohaku appeared in front of Naraku. "Yes? What to wish master?" Kohaku answered in traced like voice. Kagome went over to Kohaku. "Kohaku answer me Do you know who I am?" "No" Do you know Sango?" "No" Sango gasped as she heard that. "Kohaku? You don't know your own sister?" Kagome put a hand on his face and said "You shall remember everything." There came a dark beam out of Kagome's hand and it shot Kohaku to the ground. "He will be fine when he wakes up. Sango put in the house" Sango nodded as she picked up her brother and ran into the house. "Now time for the last part Your soul." Kagome held her sword out and then she heard something. "K-Kagome?" Kagome looked and Inuyasha was standing up holding his chest and leaning on his sword. Kagome eyes changed color again this time golden brown and she had tears with them. "I-Inuyasha? Your alive?" "Of course I'm half-demon I was just knock out that's all." Kagome looked at Naraku Her eyes again turned red and all of a sudden her sword turned into a specter (I think I missed spelled it's the thing kings and queens hold.) It had on the very top a black glass ball that had faces in it. "Good bye Naraku Forever!" No!" Naraku screamed as he was sucked in to the glass ball to be in there forever. The again she looked at Inuyasha ,her tears came her eyes changed to golden brown again Then her outfit changed. She was now wearing a long white dress and she had golden wings that beated slowly and she had golden shoes on too. She looked like a angel. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him tightly. Everyone left so they could be alone. "Inuyasha! You scared me so much that I went dark!" " I know Kagome it's okay" "Not you!" Kagome said as she pointed to his wound that had started to bleed again. "Oh that I'll be fine! But are you okay?" Inuyasha asked with worry in his eyes. "Yes but hold still please" Kagome touched the wound and it disappeared. "Thanks" Your we-ahh!" Inuyasha saw Kagome disappeared and saw who was holding her. "Kouga you got be freaking kidding me!" Inuyasha yelled as he watch them disappeared.

**Author's note: Hope you like it! I told you it would be long! Please review! See ya later Alligator!**


	10. The Sleepover

**Kat: Hey everyone ! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while but that last story really tried me out It took me 3 DAYS to even start it to the half way point! Well any way I have a new nickname! Kat! Cute huh? I got the name thanks to a friend school named Claire. I named her that because she told me too. I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha (himself!): Feh! It's your own fault!**

**Kat: Inuyasha? Do you want my Ramen? My mom gave me some but already ate.**

**Inuyasha: Yes! Yes! (takes bowl and starts chowing down)Thank you!**

**Kat: No problem One more thing.**

**Inuyasha: What?**

**Kat: (pulls out a wand and a beam is shot at Inuyasha!)**

**Kagome: Where did he go?**

**Kat: Ramen world. Don't ask. But even though it was his first time here I didn't like his attitude.**

**Shippo: Nobody does.**

**Everyone except Inuyasha: Read and Review! **

_D*** it! Right after she healed me! _Inuyasha thought angerliy as he followed Kagome's light scent trail. _She looked like a angel when she tranformed the second time but the first time she looked like the devil! Maybe she has anger issues too. _He ran farther and he could've swore he saw Kagome in front of him crying.

_With Kagome_

"D*** it Koga! I have to help Inuyasha with his wound! I wasn't finished!" Kagome screamed as she struggled "Will you shut up? I'm trying to get to the place where we're going to be married at!" Kagome was still in her angel form then she realized she could fly with the help of her wings. She started thinking happy thoughts and her wings slowly waved She thought more and she was lifting from Koga's grip. He gasped as she rose higher and started flying where Inuyasha was coming from. She heard a howl from Koga who ran after her. Then she saw a tiny bit of red and stopped and waited "Hey Kagome! There you are!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to hold her in bridal style. She let him hold her and she slowly turned back to normal but for some reason when she fell asleep and Inuyasha was touching her hair gently he felt two little bumps on the top of her head. _Maybe she hit her head or something_ Inuyasha thought She slowly stirred and woke up in time when they were far away from Koga and were arriving at Kagome's house."Um. . . Inuyasha?" "Hmmm?" "What happened when I was in my Dark form?" "Um. . . When I woke up you were digging inside of Naraku and pulled out his heart and a little demon came out and took the heart then you took his soul." "Oh. Um one more thing." "What?" "Why did you chose me for your mate instead of Kikyo?" Inuyasha started blushing a scarlet red. "Um. . .I guess because I cared so much for you that I started to like you more and more. You weren't like any other girl I met because each one would stare and then whisper to friends and giggle of how they think of me, but when I met you everything changed."

_**Flash back**_

_"Kagome shut up! " a man said "Yes sir. Sir may I go out and play for a little bit. . .sir?" A little 3 year old asked." grrr. . .Fine since you have learned to say sir to a man." "Thank you! Sir! Good bye Sir!" Kagome said as she ran outside. Kagome saw people were moving into a house across the street she got a idea. "Why don't I make a present for the family?" Kagome ran inside and told her father she needed something. She made a big bowl of ramen and went over to the house she knocked on the door and rang the door bell . A boy wearing a baseball cap with long silver hair opened the door. "Hello?" the boy said. "Hi my name is Kagome I live across the street and I wanted to welcome you to our neighborhood! So I made you something that I hope you like!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. The boy just stared. He looked like he debating on what to say and do. He slowly took his cap off and there on top of his head was two little dog ears! "Oh!" Kagome said surprised. Then the boy started to look sad. "Do you want to play with me?" Kagome asked. "What?" the boy said in surprise. "Here put this in your house. It's ramen. I made it myself!" the boy took it a put it away and came back. "You want to play with me and not make fun of me?" he asked "Of course not Why would I do that? By the way what's your name?" "My name is Inuyasha." "What a kwaii name!" "Really?" "Yeah come on let's go play!"_

_**End of flash back**_

Kagome giggled when she remember that "Wow even then I was weird as I am now!" She said Inuyasha went through her window and put her in her bed. "Inuyasha?" "Hmmm?" Will you lie down next to me?" Inuyasha started to blush again "um. . .sure." Inuyasha went over and pulled the covers up and laid down next to Kagome. Kagome snuggled up to Inuyasha and rested her head on his chest then he wrapped his arm around her. "Inuyasha Why did you really chose me?" "Because I loved you so much that I just had chose you the first second I got. When you left I felt heartbroken. Then I thought you were back when Kikyo lived around here I was hurt when it wasn't you so I thought she might be like you but I was terribly wrong. Even before Naraku showed up she was cheating on me. One time she came over Shippo bit her very hard because she smelled too much like a man because she lost her virgin self then she became a . . . a bad girl because she had so many scents on her that I couldn't even smell her real scent even _**Sesshomaru **_could even smell her true scent! So one day I asked her why was she doing this she said "You didn't give me what I wanted so I found some men who gave it to me the right way!" That got me very angry I yelled her that if she wanted them so much why doesn't she go out with them. I said that who did she want me or them? She was quiet for a minute and that got my blood boiling so I left her. Ever since then she said that we were still together but everyone knew the truth. Sigh" "Inuyasha?" "Hmmm?" "Will you stay here for the night? I don't feel like myself." "Sure." Inuyasha and Kagome slowly fell asleep peacefully holding each other.

_**Next morning**_

Inuyasha slowly woke up and suddenly he didn't know where he was._ Where am I? Oh right I'm at Kagome's house. She asked me to sleep over._ Inuyasha smiled as he started to look at her but when he did the smile fell, right there on top of her head was . . ._ A pair of black dog ears!_

**Author's note: Cliff hanger! Yeah! If you have any questions just review to ask! See Ya later Alligator!**


	11. Kohaku meets Inuyasha!

**Kat: Hey Yall I'm very tired today because I stayed up too late last night talking on the phone. Okay some people say my story makes no sense and I write to fast. Well listen here I'm from the Southand I can kick your butt all the way to Tokyo and back! So you better keep your little mouth shut because I don't like bad reviews! Also Sesshomaru acts like that because Kagome is like his little sister to him! I maybe 15 but yesterday I gave my 19 year old brother a broken nose! He's in the hospital right now. That should teach that big brat not to call me a whore!**

**Inuyasha: But you are one.**

**Kat: (Pulls out wand and shoots a beam at Inuyasha)**

**Shippo: O-o um Where did he go?**

**Kat: Curry world. I still don't like his attitude.**

**Kagome: o-o Um okay**

**Everyone: Read and review **

_On the top of her head was . . . a pair of black dog ears!_

_"_Oh my f***** Kami! " Inuyasha yelled as he fell off the bed. _Thump!_"Huh? Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome called sleepily. "Kagome I'll be right back." Inuyasha ran to dresser and got a hand mirror and went back over to Kagome and showed her what was wrong. "What?" "Look on top of your head!" Kagome looked harder and her face paled "_**AHHHHHHH OH MY KAMI!"**_Kagome screamed. Inuyasha again fell off the bed. "Will you not scream so loud I'm right here!" Inuyasha yelled as his ears went down. Kagome started to whimper like a little kid. "Oh Kagome Come here." He held Kagome gently to comfort her and he petted her little dog ears "Inuyasha what's happening to me?" "Kagome I don't really know. But I have a Grandfather who can tell us. Come on Get on my back." "Okay" Kagome said as she climbed on his back. They jumped out of the window and ran for a few blocks until they stopped at a house. Kagome slowly got off and walked next to Inuyasha as he walked to the front door. Inuyasha rand the door bell. _Ding dong! The special half demon is here! Inuyasha is here!_"Um?" Kagome started to say. "Don't ask It's different each time. Now you ring it." Inuyasha said simply. Kagome rang the door bell. _Ding Dong! A lady is here! She's a virgin! _They heard a loud thump and a old man opened the door witha pointed mouth. "Kagome this is my grandfather Myoga This is Kagome." Inuyasha explained "Nice to meet you Kagome" Myoga said as he shook her hand to Inuyasha he said, "Wow another half-inu demon. Very good." Inuyasha slapped him. "Myoga She isn't a half-demon! She turned into one and we want to know why! " Inuyasha yelled "Oh Come in we'll talk inside." Myoga said as he ushered them inside.

_Inside_

"So this morning she just had ears, fangs, and claws?" Myoga asked thoughtfully. Inuyasha and Kagome nodded. "My lady are you a priestess?" "I think so because when um Inuyasha was hurt I transformed into a Angel like person and I healed him when I touched his wounds" Kagome answered "May I taste some blood please?" Myoga asked. "Grrrrrrr "Inuyasha growled."Huh?" Kagome asked in surprised Inuyasha sighed. "Kagome hold your hand out. " Kagome held her hand out and Myoga poked her hand a little blood came out. He drank a little bit of the blood and he leaned in his chair thoughtfully. Inuyasha gently licked Kagome's wound in her hand to close it which Kagome blushed madly at Inuyasha who was also blushing slightly. Myoga chuckled slightly. "My dear don't worry! There is some inu blood in you because when you healed Inuyasha with your touch some of his blood absorbed into your skin which caused it turn you into this but the problem is that you can't turn back because your blood cells made more of that blood so you are going to half demon like Inuyasha. But one more problem Every time you grow angry like Inuyasha does you will turn full demon like Inuyasha does. And the moon tick too!" Myoga said as Kagome's and Inuyasha's mouths drop. "I'm going to be stuck this for the rest of my life?" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her sadly. _She doesn't want to be in this way. She doesn't to be like me. She doesn't want my life. She doesn't want her life to end like mine._Inuyasha thought sadly. "Well actually I mind to much but the is I'm scared" Kagome said. Inuyasha's ears perked up. _What does she mean she's scared. "_Inuyasha can we go back to your place now?" Kagomeasked trembling. "Of course Kagome get on." Kagome climded on to Inuyasha's back and left

_In Inuyasha's room_

"Kagome why are you scared?" Inuyasha asked. "Because I'm afraid that I'll hurt you or everyone else." She answered What if I kill someone?" "You won't kill anyone" Inuyasha answered "How can you be sure?" Kagome asked

_After one whole hour of the the exact same conversation above._

"You won't kill anyone" Inuyasha said for the 100th time. "How can you be sure? what if-?" Kagome was caught off when Inuyasha kissed her lips. _Inuyasha you little pervert! What should I do to teach him a lesson? Slap him? No. Kick him where the sun don't shine? No. Kick his shin? No. Punch his gut? No. What should I do? I know! _Kagome pulled away from Inuyasha . The boys worst nightmare. A girl pull away from a kiss is a boy's worst idea. Inuyasha looked at her with sad eyes. Kagome did the craziest thing ever. She shook her butt at him the waved her little ears while looking at him with playful eyes. Inuyasha's mouth dropped. She was tauting him! He stuck his touge at her. Then he started to blow his raspberry at her. Her eyes widen while he did it. She got another glint in her eye and came over and kissed him while he still had his touge out! His eyes were wide at that but her eyes were soft and flirtly . He deepen it more and more. He wanted her but it took all of his power to not do anything like that. She went into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck ashe wrapped his arms around her waist. "EWWWW! Kagome and Inuyasha are making out!' A little voice yelled. Inuyasha pulled away to look who spoke but Kagome was slightly disappointed." Shippo get out!" Inuyasha yelled "Sesshomaru! Miroku! Kagome and Inuyasha are kissing!" Shippo yelled down stairs. Sesshomaru and Mirokuappeared at the door with cameras as they started flashing . inyasha put Kagome on the pillow and went over and grabbed Miroku's, Shippo'sand Sesshomaru's shirt collars and went over to the window opened it and tossed them out of it. Kagome gasped."Inuyasha! We're on the second floor!" "Ah they're fine! Shippo and Sesshomaruprobably landed on their feet while Miroku landed on his head." _Pain without love, pain can't-_"Hello?" Kagome said into her phone. "Okay, yes, NO! WHAT? No such thing happened. . .yet. Okay bye Sango! I have to go Inuyasha! Kohaku woke up and he wants to thank me in person for what I did for him." KAgome said as she turned towards Inuyasha. "Really? Can I come? Please?" Inuyasha gave her puppy eyes which had an extra bonus thanks to his ears. "Well-I-uh?-."Kagome stuttered as she looked at Inuyasha begging. "Ohh! Fine as long as you stayed behind me because he doesn't know you." "Deal!" Inuyasha and Kagome walked down stairs then Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha on the head hard enough to knock him out cold for a good 2 minutes. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up!" Kagome said as she shook him. "What was dat?" Inuyasha stuttered."Come on Inuyasha!" Kagome struggled "Kagome why don't you say this to him?" asked Sesshomaru as he whispered something into her ear. Then she nodded. "Inuyasha? I'm pregnantt withyour child!" Kagome said "_**WHAT!**_" Inuyasha screamed as he sat up to shake Kagome. "**_ARE YOU SURE LIKE COME ON WE NEVER DID THAT !"_** Inuyasha screamed as he shook Kagome. Kagome slapped him. "Inuyasha I'm joking! Come on! We have to go!" She said as she walked out the door followed by Inuyasha.

_At Kagome's house!_

Kagome put a hat on before she came to the front the door." Inuyasha stay out here while I talk to Kohaku about you" She said as she started to open the door. "Feh!" was his response. Kagome went through the door and called out "Kohaku! Sango! Rin! I'm home!" Kohaku ran over to Kagome and hugged her tightly. "Oh Kagome I missed you so much!" Kohaku squealed like a girl. "Oh! Kohaku! Come Here you little racsal! I missed you too!" Kagome said as she hugged back. "Kohaku I want you to meet someone but listen to me please. Do't scream he's ears are senstive last time he heard screaming he started to scream." Kagome said in a serious voice **(a/n: In this story Kohaku is only 9)**"Okay!" Kohaku answered happliy. "Inuyasha you can come in now!" Kagome said as she opened the door. Inuyasha came through the door looking well his normal face. Kohaku screamed" **_DEMON!_**" "AH kid! Don't scream my ears still hurt when Kagome screamed into my ear 3 times today!" Inuyasha yelled "Kohaku Calm down Inuyasha's not going to hurt you!" Kagome said as she held on to Kohaku to prevent him from running."He's only a half-demon." "And I'm proud of it!" Inuyasha yelled over to Kagome. Kohaku went over to Inuyasha and Kagome pressed onto Inuyasha's shoulder signaling him to go on a knee. "Are they real?" Kohaku asked "What's real Kohaku?" Inuyasha asked back. "Your ears!" Kohaku squealed "Um? Yeah they're real." "Can I feel them?" Kagome gave him a look. "Please?" Kohaku quickly added "Sure I guess." Inuyasha bent a little lower so Kohaku could reach. Kohaku started to tweak them._ Tweak tweak!_"Oh they're so Kwaii!" "Um kid? You need to hang around boys more often." "Why?" "Because you're acting like a girl!" "Hmmm. . .True!" Okay Kohaku now it's time to show you one more thing but first go get Sango and Rin!" Kagome said "Okay!" Kohaku ran and came back with Rin and Sango. "What is it Kagome?" Sangoasked "Yeah My program is on!" Rin complained "Girls Don't yell because of what I'm about to show you." Kagome said. She slowly took of her hat then Inuyasha just grabbed the hat. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. Sango, Rin, and Kohaku just stared. "Um? Guys?" Kagome asked

**Author's note: Okay So I made it a little better at least I think so! Well! Please Review! See ya Alligator!**


	12. Hojo or Hobo?

**Me: Okay in this chapter someone will come in. I don't own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Duh! Because we're too good for you! :P**

**Me: (Wand stack!)**

**Inuyasha: 'O - o ( In a dog kennel) Oh come on!**

**Me:( adds curry!)**

**Inuyasha: NOOOO!**

**Kagome and Shippo: 'O-O**

**Me: Don't mess with me!**

"Um? Guys?" Kagome asked Everyone was was in shocked. "INUYASHA YOU ARE DEAD!" Rin tackled Inuyasha and Sango came with her. "Can I feel yours too?" Kohaku asked "Sure!" Kagome leaned down and Kohaku tweaked her ears too. _Tweak! Tweak! _"Sango! Rin Stop it!" Kagome yelles when Kohaku was done. "Inuyasha didn't do it It just hapenned ! Now leave myboyfriend alone!" Sango and Rin stopped and then squealed . "Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage Here comes Kagome with a baby carriage!" They started laughing their heads off. There was a knock on the door. Everyone stood slient for second until it came again. Kagome put her hat and went to the door and what she saw made her faint. Inuyasha caught just in time. She woke up again after one minute. She looked at the door. Inuyasha yelled at the man "Who are you?" "I'm Hojo. Kagome's boyfriend" He said. Inuyasha's heart nearly stopped. "Kagome? Is this man who he says he is?" Inuyasha growled. Kagome just screamed so did Rin and Sango. "Not you! Anyone but you!" All the girls ran Into Kagome's room with Kohaku screaming. "I'll take that as a 'no' Now will you leave? Or do I have to enforce it?" Inuyasha said as he cracked his knuckles. "Stop and listen. Who are you?" Hojo asked "My name is Inuyasha and **I'm** Kagome's boyfriend!" Inuyasha said as he walked over to Hojo. "Really? Why would my Kagome want to hang out with a half-demon?" Hojo said "Because! We used to be best friends when we were younger now we're together! and she's mine you b******!" Inuyasha snarled Kagome came running out with a broom. "Leave me alone Hojo! I left to see Inuyasha and to get away from you!" Kagome screamed Then Kagome's hat fell off. Hojo's mouth dropped to the floor. "Your not a virgin any more?" Hojo screamed "Of course I'm still a virgin! I was turned into this!" Inuyasha took the broom and then held Kagome's hand and showed the claws. "Oh right forgot about that" Kagome giggled "Get away from her you retard She's mine!" Hojo yelled as he ran towards Inuyasha with a knife. It went through Inuyasha's back. "**INUYASHA!" (A/n: Here we go again!) **Kagome screamed Kagome turned instead her dark form she turned into her light form. "Kagome I'm fine it'll take lot more to kill me!" Inuyuasha said smiling and to Hojo he whipped out Tenssiga. "You will die in hell!" Inuyasha yelled Kagome slowly started crying. Inuyasha was losing lots of blood! "Wind Scar!" It cut off the door and it made Hojo go back with the door. "Back Clash Wave!" Inuyasha again yelled Hobo screamed as he dissloved into the air screaming" I will come back for you Kagome!" Kagome cried more. Inuyasha came over he was still losing blood. Kagome stopped him and touched his wound which healed with her touch. "Thank you Kagome! Why are you crying?" "He'll be back. He **will **be back and stronger too. " "Come on let's go to my place."

_At Inuyasha's_

"Kagome I want to give you something" Inuyasha said as he leaned up on her face. "What is it?" "This!" Inuyasha kissed her for a moment. She tensed then releaxed. He let go. "Was that it?" Kagome asked "For now yes." Inuyasha sighed "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked . She was still in her light form which there was a bounus her little ears made that. Inuyasha leaned in a took in her scent. _I knew it! She's in heat! Better make her my mate soon or once Kouga smell this he'll take her away as soon as possible. _"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she interrupted his thoughts. "Hmmm?" "I'm pregrant." **_"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE LIKE COME ON WE NEVER DID THAT YET! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR PREGRANT! YOU CAN'T BE!_** Inuyasha screamed Kagome slapped him "I'm not pregrant silly!" Kagome said as she giggled. "**_DIE BITCH!_**" Kikyo screamed as she came in Then she scraped Kagome's back with knife. It was very deep. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as she fell to the hard hard wood floor. Kagome started bleeding. The blood went to her wings. Kagome started crying. "I-Inuyasha?" "Shh Kagome don't worry I'll save you please hold on!" "Inuyasga? I love you." "I love you too!" "One last thing Inuyasha." Kagome whispered "What is it?" "I accept the rose for becoming your mate." Kagome whispered as her eyes fell shut...

**Author's note: Hahaha! Finally! For some reason my computer has been messing up so I can't get the whole chapter in but now i did! Cliffhanger a big one too! Please review! See ya later Alligator!**


	13. What the hell just happened?

**Kat: I so so so so sorry! That I've haven't updating! I've been busy and my computer messed up! and I was very sick Also please read Chapter 12 again. I messed up on that one but i fixed it**

**Inuyasha: Please get me out of here so I can save Kagome!**

**Kat: She's alive you Baka!**

**Inuyasha: O-O**

**Kat:Yeah**

**Inuyasha: Your ass is grass get ready to feel my new Chaos Blast! Die in hell Kikyo!**

**Kikyo: AHHHHH!**

**Inuyasha: CHAOS BLAST!**

**Everyone: 'O_O Please Review?**

_Inuyasha's POV_

"KIKYO!" I screamed. I knew that my claws had grown. Then fangs went over my lips. My eyes were bloody red and emerald green with the purple tattoos below my eyes. I was going to kill Kikyo. Just for Kagome. She was half demon so how come she didn't live through that knife? I would of lived. She was my soon-to-be mate. Then Kikyo ruined it all. She will die the bastard. I whipped out Tenssiga to kill Kikyo with. It should serve me well. "KIKYO YOU WILL DIE!" I screamed at her. Thank Kami I learned a new attack move. "Your ass is grass Get ready for my Chaos Blast! CHAOS BLAST!1" I screamed at Kikyo. She ran to the Flat Hill Park. I ran after her. She will fucking die!

_Downstairs_

"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked "Probably Inuyasha making Kagome his mate now" Miroku answered "I smell blood Sesshomaru!" Shippo yelled "What?" Sesshomaru yelled as he sniffed the air. "Ah Shit! That's Kagome's blood! What the hell is Inuyasha doing to her?" Sesshomaru yelled as he ran up the stairs followed by Shippo and Miroku. When they opened the door their eyes just stared in horror of what was on the floor. _It was Kagome in her light form covered in blood!_"Shippo go across the street and get Sango and Rin Now!" Miroku and Sesshomaru yelled in usion as they ran over to Kagome. "And bring a first aide kit!" When Shippo came back with Sango and Rin the girls just stared. "Kagome my little sister!" Rin and Sango yelled "Sister?" Sesshomaru asked "Later!" Rin snapped. Sesshomaru was not used to that but for some reason he liked it. "Kagome wake up! Please! We need you!" Sango yelled through the tears. Sesshomaru and Rin worked on the wound on her back while Sango and Miroku worked with her wings. "We have wash all the blood off her wings fast!" Sango whispered to Miroku. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I don't think it will matter my dear Sango." Miroku whispered gently in her ear. "W-What do you mean?" "She stopped breathing" Everyone stopped when Miroku said that. Time stopped right then and there. "N-No. No!" Sango wailed "My little sister can't be dead! Not now!" Sango ran over to MIroku and cried into his shoulder. "Rin knew that bitch was trouble." Rin whispered as tears went down her cheeks. "She killed our sister. Rin can't believe she would do that to her own flesh and blood little cousin!" Rin whispered as her bangs covered her eyes. "W-who do you mean Rin?" Sango cried to Rin while Miroku was rubbing her back. "Kikyou did this!" Rin yelled "How do you know this? This Sesshomaru does not know how you know this when you are not demon." Sesshomaru asked"Rin was rasied by demons for 10 years then Rin was raised by demon-hunters for 9. Rin is smart and fast as a demon ." Rin answered. "?" Miroku looked puzzled. He understood why Sesshomaru talks like that but why does Rin? "Rin always talks like that too." Sango whispered All of a sudden Inuyasha came through the door covered in blood, dirt, and bruises. He was still in his demon form. He was panting madly. "Grrrrrrr..." Inuyasha growled loudly and dangerously as if he couldn't recongize them. "GET AWAY !" Inuyasha growled/yelled to them. They back up against the wall as Inuyasha ran over to Kagome. He bent down and said "What happend to my mate?" He said that in such a dark voice they thought that he would kill them. "ANSWER ME!" Inuyasha yelled. "I-Inuyasha S-she stopped b-breathing..." Miroku stuttered. "WHAT?" Inuyasha bellowed. His bangs covered his eyes as tears flew down his cheeks. He sat up went into his closet got a red kimono and a dimond rose (**a/n: Remeber? O_O**) Then he left the room and came back with Kagome's necklace, the dress, a wash cloth, and a towel. Then he picked up all the stuff and Kagome and ran out of the house with tears in his red and green eyes. He ran to the God Tree and laid Kagome against its trunk. He pricked his finger and used his nail and carved half of a heart and wrote INU + then he took a feather from Kagome's wings and took the blood from it and craved the rest of the heart and wrote KAGS under INU + then he picked up Kagome again and ran somewhere else.

_Where Sessh, Rin, San, and Miroku are_

"What the fuck just happened?" Sango asked "I don't know the what hell happened" Miroku answered "This Sesshomaru knows what happened. Inuyasha probaly killed Kikyo and came back in his demon form still for Kagome and when he found out she stopped breathing well that part this Sesshomaru does not know." "Rin knows the rest. He went to either kill himself, kill someone, or will try to revieve Kagome back to life. But Rin thinks he will kill Kouga then revieve Kagome. That is what this Rin thinks." Rin said while realizing that she said 'this' then started blushing at Sesshomaru who was also all of them ran out the door.

**Author's note: I know it's sucks. But I was very sick! Shut up! Please review! See ya later Alligator **


	14. The End

**Kat: Jeez! You people are so demanding! Anyway! There are only . . . . 1 Chapter remaining! And this is it!**

**Inuyasha: What the hell! Fucking hell! Shit! Bitch! Fucking ass! Ffffuuu-**

**Kat: Shut the hell up! Jeez I told you not to watch You-Tube Poop: Awesome Swearing! Anyway if I get to 100 reviews then I will make a sequel for this story! And I sure as hell is ruled by Satin better get those fucking reviews because I had a sequel for this story on my mind for a while! I do not own Inuyasha!**

**Inuyasha: Don't tell me to shut up! You-**

**Kat: You better keep your mouth shut or else I'll make you fuck the shit out of Kiky-hoe I mean Kikyo! You know what? She doesn't even deserve her name to be to have a capitalized letter! From now on she will known as kikyo!**

**Everyone: YAY!**

**kikyo: Shut the hell up! Especially you bitch!**

**Everyone: (gasp!) She insulted the author! She IS going to get it now! '0_0**

**Kag&Inu&Sang&Mir&Sessh&Ship&Rin&Koug: Oh You are so going to die now kikyo in the story**

**Kat: Oh no no no! I will not do it in this chapter! (Halo over my head but turns to devil horns) I will do it in the next story and I will have the reviewers who hate you to help me rip your guts out! HAHAHa! I may be a bitch but I'm a evil son of a bitch! All you have do is reveiw saying you want to kill her then I'll give you a weapon but make sure you tell me if you're a boy or a girl. Or else you might get a girly weapon if your a boy or a boyish weapon if your a girl or you can tell me what weapon you want!**

**Everyone besides kikyo who shivering in the closet of fear: Please review!**

_With Inuyasha!_

Inuyasha arrived at a beautiful spring with colors everywhere and steam rising from the water. THe water was cool not hot. It was said if someone pure would bathe in the spring then that the person would be healed of his or her wounds. He laid Kagome gently on the soft grass that was so soft it felt like a gently stripped her of her clothing and placed her in the water but he kept her bra and underwear on so he would not get distracted. He grabbed the washcloth and washed her from head to toe in the water hoping that it would heal her. His tears fell from his cheeks into the water as he washed her. He felt like it was his fault. It was to him. _Kagome should have never came back if she didn't she wouldn't of gotten hurt and probaly die! I shouldn't of opened the door on the day of our meet I should have let Mom do it! I shouldn't of given her the necklace! I shouldn't of kissed her! I shouldn't . . . _Inuyasha's thoughts were interrupted by a gasp of someone trying to breath. He looked at Kagome. What he saw made his heart jump with joy. She started to breath again! Her eyes were still closed but Inuyasha knew she was alive. He was so relieved! He took KAgome out of the spring and dried her off then he put the dress and the necklace on her. THen he put the rose in her hand and then he put on the red Kimono. He dipped his hand into the water and wetted his hair. Kagome's wings had already left into her skin again. Then he gently put her on his lap as he leaned against the Scared tree. There were two scared trees. This one was the most presious of the two. It had magic powers that might help Kagome. Kagome began to stur as Inuyashabrushed a strand of hair out of her face. Her eyes opened and looked up at him "In-Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered Inuyasha slowly nodded. She sat up in his lap and looked at him straight in the face. She hugged him tightly as tears came down her cheeks. Inuyasha was also crying. They hugged each other for the longest time. Then Kagome let go and looked at what she was wearing. She gasped. "Inuyahsa? I don't remeber changing or taking a bath." Kagome looked at Inuyasha straight in the face. Her face turned to new shade of red as looked at the towel and washcloth on the ground. Next to the items were her clothes that were blood stained. "Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered "You Pervert! Did you wash me in that spring? Did you strip me and rap me?" Kagome nearly yelled. Inuyasha put a finger to her lips and said." Why on earth would I rap you? I would never do that to you! And yes I did wash you in the springput but I left your bra and panties on!" Kagome pushed his finger away from her mouth and said "No wonder my chest and panties feel wet! Inuyasha? WHere are we anyway? Where's kikyo? Did you kill my cousin?" "No silly I didn't kill her! I sent her off to jail wrapped in prayer beads but if she escapes she's dead!" **(A/N: That's for you Mandy! :) ) **"Oh good! Thank you Inuyasha for protecting me! I love you!" Kagome yelled as she tackled Inuyasha in a hug. " There you two are! Rin thought you were here!" Rin said as she and Sango, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Kohaku, and Shippo came out of the push. **(a/n: They got Kohaku before they left. LOL) **Sango, Kohaku and Rin ranover to Kagome and tackled her crying. "WE THOUGHT WE LOST YOU!" While SHippo, Sesshomaru, and Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back saying,"Good job Inuyasha! This is a first! Thanks for your help to save KAgome!" "Wait a damn minute here you three! I didn't help! I was the one who brought her back not you all!" Inuyasha yelled "Hell if you did you did bring me back! Not you six!" Kagome said "Oh forget it! Where's kikyo?" They asked "In jail wrapped in prayer beads!" Kagome giggled. "Inuyasha This Sesshomaru didn't know you had in you!" "Of course I did! I was a fucking demon for Kami sake! Jeez what are yall a bunch of pussies?" Inuyasha smirked. Rin growled in response. " '0_0 Oh shit!" Inuyasha yelled as he was chased by Rin. "Sit boy!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha got a mouth full of dirt. "What the hell Kagome? What did you do?" Inuyasha yelled "The necklace I gave you were also prayer beads. They are for demons who can't behave like you at times!" Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru snickered and Rin shot him a glare. Kagome walked over Rin and gave then exact same necklace Inuyasha was wearing and whispered some words. Rin took the necklace and ran over to Sesshomaru and put it around his neck. "Ah SHIT!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled at the necklace but it didn't come off. "Sit boy!" Rin screamed. "Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Osuwari! Sit! Osuwari! SIT BOY!" Rin screamed as Sesshomaru made a 5 foot crater in the ground. Miroku started to giggle as Sango ran over to Kagome hoping for the same thing. She got it and put it around Miroku neck and yelled "Sit you pervert!" Miroku face went to the ground and Sango fell back laughing. "Okay girls let see who's boy will make a deeper hole you can only do all the sits in one breath. ready ? "Kagome yelled out. The boys tried to make a run for it but failed. "**_SIT BOY!"_** The girls screamed on top of their lungs. They had sat so hard that both Sesshomaru's and Miroku's necklace broke into a thousand pieces and ran all over the ground. Inuyasha's stayed on because it was stonger. "Let's see Miroku's hole is 3 feet deep. Sesshomaru's hole is 2 feet deep and Inuyasha's is 5 I win and both Miroku's and Sesshomaru's necklaces broke but Inuyasha's stayed on because its stonger but the spell whore off." Kagome said as jumped up and down. "Fuck you" Rin said Miroku sat up and cupped Rin's hands with his and said "Will you bear my children?" Rin gave a anime sweatdrop and slapped him. Then Miroku went up to Sango and groped her and asked "Will you bear my children?" Sango also gave a anime sweatdrop and slapped him so hard that he was unconious. "Pervert!" She screamed and stormed back home followed by Rin and Sesshomaru while Sesshomaru was dragging Miroku by the collar. And Kagome and Inuyasha followed closely behind arm in arm. "I think this ended well don't you?" Kagome giggled " Oh Kagome! How many pups are you going to give birth to?" Sesshomaru asked. Now it was Kagome's turn for anime sweat drop. "Gah?" She simply said. "Well?" Inuyasha bonked him on the head. "Don't make my girl uncomfortable or I'll make you uncomfortable!" Kagome was blushing badly at his question. She whispered " Aurgato" to Inuyasha. "Damn it Sesshomaru! You already made her uncomfortable now you shall lose your abilty to make pups!" Inuyasha growled as he ran after Sesshomaru who was running towards the house leaving a giggling Rin and a blushing Kagome. "Inuyasha!" Kagome called. "What is My Lady?" Inuyasha called as he started to run towards her. Rin was pulling Sesshomaru up from the ground and dragging him back to the house. "Inuyasha I have something to tell you..." Kagome whispered gently. "What is it?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled up her chin. "Will you wait for me?" Inuyasha stopped short. "What do you mean Kagome?" "Will you wait until I'm hold enough to become married?" "Um... Of course I'll wait but it'll be very hard for me." "How?" "Well I'll Have to save you from Kouga all the time" Inuyasha said "I can handle him!" Kagome giggled "How?" "You'll find out soon enough! Hehehe!" Kagome giggled "And I'll have to keep myself from doing it with you which means I'll have use all my self control to do so." " I could get another rosary!" "And well that's about it!" "It won't be so hard then ! YAY!" Kagome flunged herself into Inuyasha arms and kissed him gently. "I love you Inuyasha!" "I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said as he kissed back. "I love you too!"

**Author's note: Well it's still crappy but I think it was good! Remeber 100 reveiws and then sequel to kill kikyo! Please Please! Please Review! Tell everyone you know to read this and reveiw so that way there will be a sequel! Please! See ya Later Alligator!**


	15. I'm sorry

**I'm sorry to inform my readers of my Inuyasha fanfictions but I have finally gotten over my sort of obsession over it. I know most of you were expecting me to update with a new chapter or at least an update when it will be** **uploaded but I'm afraid I can't do that. **

**I have lost all interest in Inuyasha fanfictions, including my own. I reread 'Kagome, Is That You?' and truth be told I didn't like how I wrote it and I didn't like the plot itself. It didn't make sense and I didn't enjoy reading it like I once did. **

**The text was blocky and most of the stuff I wrote made no sense what so ever. **

**And when I reread 'Good Girls can Break Hearts and Bones' I was like. ''The hell was I thinking?' **

**In the first chapter, it was the same problem I had with 'Kagome, Is That You?' The text was too close together and it made no sense when Kagome was singing and such. **

**As the story went on, I was glad to see my way of writing improve itself but I still didn't enjoy the plot, especially when I, myself came into the story and Kagome disappeared for a whole year. **

**It didn't make sense and it was stupid. (Though I did enjoy the Kingdom Hearts reference I put in there)**

**Though the recent chapter might be my best work, I have no interest in finishing it. Perhaps I will keep both stories on here, just to show how well my writing had improved. **

**I don't like the stories though and I may in future rewrite them if I ever get interested in Inuysha again. Heck, I may even write another chapter to the story. **

**I know I'm going to get a lot of hate mail for this but it this also goes for 'The Ultimate Wedding Disaster' I have only written a chapter of it and I have the next chapter only half written, not having any desire to finish it. **

**I hope you all can forgive me but I just cant do it. I'm more interested in Kuroshitsuji now and well, those stories are more Interesting than the Inuyasha stories. **

**But don't give up on me yet! You never know! I could get interested in Inuyasha again!**

**Ill try my best to get interested in it again, I promise but for now, read 'If the Ring Fits' and 'Just My Good Luck'. I hope those two stories will satisfy you until I can figure something out. **

**I love you guys and I'm really sorry. **

**_See ya later, Alligators!_**


End file.
